death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Orbia
A Scylla Ghost who was killed by Rick Paris, as part of a conspiracy to incite the Scylla of the Sauron Duchy to fight alongside the Reborn Sauron Duchy Army. She is currently serving Vandalieu and assists him with cast his Dead Spirit Magic. Appearance As a Ghost, Orbia's appearance resembles her Scylla appearance from when she was alive, however her appears as if it's wet, the upper half of her body and her face hadn’t changed, but her long hair and the lower half of her body had become liquid After becoming a Dark Broad Ghost, the liquid making up her entire body has grown deeper in color, and it is becoming more like a physical body. After becoming a Chaos Broad Ghost, the fluids making up her entire body have become even deeper in color. Personality Her personality is bright and a little light-hearted, and she was popular. Incidentally, she has never been married, and she believed that Rick would become her first husband. While she was alive, she was more hot-blooded than her appearance might have suggested; instead of working hard to improve her average talent for magic, she decided that it would be better to work hard to hunt and only trained her body. She was a hunting, meat-eating onee-san. Summary A Scylla woman tricked and murdered by Rick. She lost her memories of the events surrounding her death, and while she was searching for the deadly weapon retrieved by Rick, the ring with a poisoned needle attached, she met Vandalieu and Pauvina. She was supposed to be the shrine maiden in a festival for Merrebeveil conducted by the Scylla race, but she died on the day she had decided to discuss this with Rick. Currently, she is a Rank 5 Broad (swamp) Ghost. She was originally a monster with a strong Jibakurei-like nature, but she has become able to move about by haunting Vandalieu. One might think that she would not get along with Princess Levia, who is of the fire attribute, but Levia actually has a good relationship with Orbia as a Ghost senpai and as a friend. Powers and Abilities Status Current Stats: (Chapter 185): * Name: Orbia * Rank: 10 * Race: Chaos Broad Ghost * Level: 95 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 6 ** Water Attribute Nullification ** Fluid Manipulation: Level 1 (Awakened from Liquid Manipulation!) ** Materialization: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Mana: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Earth-Attribute Resistance: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordination: 1 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Demon King’s Blood: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Creator: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fishing: Level 3 ** Housework: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dancing: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Projectile Fire: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** Merrebeveil’s Divine Protection ** ■■ンダ■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) da Previews Stats: (Chapter 168) * Name: Orbia * Rank: 7 * Race: Dark Broad Ghost * Level: 90 * Passive skills: **Spirit Form: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) **Mental Corruption: Level 6 **Water Attribute Nullification **Liquid Manipulation: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) **Materialization: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) **Augmented Mana: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) **Earth-Attribute Resistance: Level 5 (NEW!) * Active skills: **Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) **Fishing: Level 3 **Housework: Level 2 **Dancing: Level 4 **Projectile Fire: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) **Long-distance Control: Level 3 (NEW!) **No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) **Water-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (NEW!) **Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) **Mana Control: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique skills: **Merrebeveil’s Divine Protection Previously: (V5 Character Summary Page) * Name: Orbia * Rank: 5 * Race: Broad Ghost * Level: 17 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 6 LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 6 ** Water Attribute Nullification ** Liquid Manipulation: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Materialization: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Mana: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Earth-Attribute Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fishing: Level 3 ** Housework: Level 2 ** Dancing: Level 4 ** Projectile Fire: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** Merrebeveil’s Divine Protection Previously: * Rank: 4 * Race: Water Ghost * Level: 1 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 5 ** Mental Corruption: Level 6 ** Water Attribute Nullification ** Liquid Manipulation: Level 5 ** Materialization: Level 5 ** Augmented Mana: Level 2 * Active skills: ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 2 ** Fishing: Level 3 ** Housework: Level 2 ** Dancing: Level 4 ** Projectile Fire: Level 1 * Unique skills: ** Merrebeveil’s Divine Protection Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scylla Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction Category:Harem